2008-09 WOAA Senior Season
This is the 2008-09 Western Ontario Athletic Association Senior Hockey League season. Changes *The Petrolia Squires and the Tillsonburg Thunder walked away from Major League Hockey and jumped to the less erratic WOAA. *The Walkerton Capitals join the league. *The Wingham Bulls went on hiatus. *The Georgian Bay River Rats relocated to CFB Borden from the arena at the Blue Mountain resort and were renamed the Nottawasaga River Rats. Standings Team GP W L OTL SOL GF GA P North Saugeen Shores Winterhawks 20 16 3 1 0 135 72 33 Elora Rocks 20 16 4 0 0 140 64 32 Shelburne Muskies 20 15 5 0 0 142 72 30 Palmerston 81's 20 14 4 1 1 139 88 30 Durham Thundercats 20 14 6 0 0 117 85 28 Ripley Wolves 20 11 7 1 1 115 87 24 Lucknow Lancers 20 9 9 1 1 89 83 20 Drayton Icemen 20 7 13 0 0 101 138 14 Walkerton Capitals 20 4 14 1 1 54 125 10 Shallow Lake Crushers 20 3 16 1 0 61 164 7 Nottawasaga River Rats 20 1 19 0 0 54 169 2 South Petrolia Squires 20 16 2 1 1 104 51 34 Lucan-Ilderton Jets 20 15 3 2 0 107 66 32 Tavistock Royals 20 13 4 2 1 127 76 29 Clinton Radars 20 13 6 0 1 89 67 27 Tillsonburg Thunder 20 11 7 2 0 100 84 24 Exeter Mohawks 20 10 9 1 0 89 88 21 Monkton Wildcats 20 9 9 0 2 92 88 20 Goderich Pirates 20 9 10 1 0 90 104 19 Milverton Four Wheel Drives 20 4 16 0 0 66 121 8 Thedford Dirty Dogs 20 0 20 0 0 57 176 0 Playoffs Senior "AA" Qualifier :Shelburne Muskies defeated Ripley Wolves 4-games-to-none :Saugeen Shores Winterhawks defeated Drayton Icemen 4-games-to-none :Petrolia Squires defeated Goderich Pirates 4-games-to-none :Elora Rocks defeated Lucknow Lancers 4-games-to-1 :Palmerston 81's defeated Durham Thundercats 4-games-to-none :Tavistock Royals defeated Exeter Mohawks 4-games-to-1 :Monkton Wildcats defeated Lucan-Ilderton Jets 4-games-to-1 :Clinton Radars defeated Tillsonburg Thunder 4-games-to-3 Quarter-final :Saugeen Shores Winterhawks defeated Palmerston 81's 4-games-to-1 :Petrolia Squires defeated Monkton Wildcats 4-games-to-1 :Shelburne Muskies defeated Elora Rocks 4-games-to-2 :Tavistock Royals defeated Clinton Radars 4-games-to-3 Semi-final :Saugeen Shores Winterhawks defeated Shelburne Muskies 4-games-to-3 :Tavistock Royals defeated Petrolia Squires 4-games-to-3 Final :Saugeen Shores Winterhawks defeated Tavistock Royals 4-games-to-1 Senior "A" Quarter-final :Durham Thundercats defeated Drayton Icemen 4-games-to-none :Lucknow Lancers defeated Ripley Wolves 4-games-to-1 :Lucan-Ilderton Jets defeated Goderich Pirates 4-games-to-1 :Exeter Mohawks defeated Tillsonburg Thunder 4-games-to-2 Semi-final :Lucan-Ilderton Jets defeated Exeter Mohawks 4-games-to-none :Lucknow Lancers defeated Durham Thundercats 4-games-to-2 Final :Lucan-Ilderton Jets defeated Lucknow Lancers 4-games-to-1 Senior "B" Semi-final :Milverton Four Wheel Drives defeated Thedford Dirty Dogs 4-games-to-none :Shallow Lake Crushers defeated Walkerton Capitals 4-games-to-2 Final :Milverton Four Wheel Drives defeated Shallow Lake Crushers 4-games-to-2 Photo Gallery 2008-09 Walkerton Capitals.jpg|Walkerton Capitals Sources *WOAA Senior Hockey Website for League Standings Category:Western Ontario Athletic Association Senior Hockey League Category:2009 in hockey